Conventional computer devices typically have the ability to identify a presence of WiFi access points. For example, according to current technology, to learn of WiFi access points in a region, a computer device transmits a wireless query signal in a region. In response to the wireless signal, any of one or more WiFi network access points in the region respond with information indicating their identities. Accordingly, via the response information from the access points, the operator of the computer can identify which, if any, WiFi networks are available in a region.
After identifying available WiFi networks, the computer device can initiate display of the identities of the different WiFi networks on a display screen. In such an instance, the user of the computer can manually select from a listing of the available WiFi networks in which to connect.
In accordance with another conventional application, the computer can be configured to monitor a region and automatically connect to a particular WiFi network depending on detected wireless signal strength. For example, a computer may be configured to automatically connect to one of multiple WiFi networks in a region depending on detected wireless signal strengths.
As a more specific example, to determine which of the multiple WiFi networks to connect, the computer device monitors a wireless signal strength of each of the WiFi networks. Based on signal strength information, the computer device connects to the WiFi network from which the strongest signal is received. Presumably, the WiFi network providing the greatest signal strength will provide the best conveyance of data to and from the computer device over the wireless network.